On Noir Epices, Michael Buble and Valentine's Day
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Jane gives Lisbon a special gift. Full summery inside.


**On Noir Epices Perfume, Michael Buble, and Valentine's Day**

**A Jane and Lisbon story**

**By Hermione Potter1990**

**Summery:**

**It's Valentine's Day, and the team is out celebrating. Jane gives Lisbon a Valentine's Day gift and they dance (bad summery). Based on "Hold On" by Michael Buble.**

**Dedicated to:**

**The Loves of My Life, Heather, Andrew, and Hannah**

**Daddy**

**My bff, who will remain nameless by choice**

**Tallie14, who gets me smiling on my bad days**

**Jisbon-Fan, who loves Michael Buble**

**&**

**all of my readers**

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody!**

* * *

**"This is our first Valentine's day **together, and I have no idea on what to get her," Rigsby complained to Cho and Jane as they picked up bottles of perfume and smelled them.

"Perfume?" Cho suggested, picking up a bottle _of Chanel No. _5.

Rigsby shrugged and picked up a bottle of _DKNY._

"No, not perfume. . . not for Van Pelt," Jane said, picking up a bottle of fragrance and smelling it. His blue eyes lit up and he turned to the sale's clerk. "Wrap this up for me, please."

"Excellent choice. I'm sure your wife will love this sir."

"It's not for my wife," Jane said quickly. "I'm a widower."

"Oh. . . I'm sorry, well, I'm sure your lady friend will. . ." she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I'll just go wrap this for you. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Who's the perfume for, seeing that you aren't married?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, who's it for?" Rigsby chimed in.

"All in good time my friends, all in good time," Jane answered. "I think we should go and look at jewelry next Rigsby. Pick Van Pelt a nice locket or something. Nothing too fancy, but still nice at the same time."

"Why a locket?" Rigsby asked as the sale's clerk handed Jane his bag and accepted his money without meeting his eyes.

"Because, lockets are heart-shaped, and it's Valentine's day," Jane replied. "It'll be like, tangibly giving Van Pelt your heart."

"So why aren't you giving your myster woman a locket?" Rigsby asked. "Why perfume?"

"I need to feel her out," Jane answered. "I don't know if my heart is something she even wants. I don't know if we're even at that stage right now."

"Love, is _so_complicated!" Rigsby muttered.

Jane smiled and patted him on the back. "Come on, let's go see what we can find for Van Pelt."

* * *

"Hey Lisbon," Jane said later that night.

"Oh. . . hello Jane," Lisbon replied, smoothing out her off-the-shoulder, green sweater and cursing Van Pelt for talking her into wearing it. "You and the other guys took an awful long lunch break today. I didn't even see you before I left the office to get ready for the party tonight."

"Maybe you just left early."

"It was Van Pelt's idea. she wanted to look amazing for Rigsby tonight."

"And _you_ left early because?"

"Because Grace was convinced that I needed to look my best too. She thinks, and I quote 'something amazing is going to happen tonight'."

"Well, her efforts weren't wasted," Jane said. "You look gorgeous. . . I mean, you always look gorgeous. . . you know what? I'm just going to shut up now. Um. . . could I buy you a drink, pretty lady?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Lines like that don't work on me."

"Stay here!" Jane ordered. "I'm going to buy a drink for you. This time, I'm not asking."

"But-!" Lisbon protested.

"Shh!" He winked at her. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"I'm sure you will be," she muttered.

A few minutes later, Jane returned with two drinks in his hands. "I got today's special; Strawberry Daiquiris with just a hint of chocolate liqueur."

"Thank you," she said, taking the offered beverage. "To Valentine's Day, and. . . to you, for being such a good friend."

"And to you too," Jane replied, clinking his glass against her's.

They both took a cautionary sip of their drinks and they smiled at each other when they realized that the chocolate wasn't so bad.

"Oh! I have something for you!" Lisbon said putting her drink down and picking up a pink envelope. "Happy Valentine's day. . . I'm sorry that it isn't anything more then. . . well, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you Lisbon. This means a lot to to me." He reached for something beside his chair. "I have something for you too."

"Oh Jane. . . you didn't have to."

He smiled at her. "But I wanted to."

She looked at the sparkly bag quizically. "What is it?"

"Open it and see."

"Perfume?" Lisbon asked, opening the bottle and taking a tentative sniff. "I don't understand. It smells like. . . "

The band had started to play a slow song, so Jane grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor without even giving her a chance to finish her sentence. And they danced together, while Lisbon clutched the bottle of perfume in her hand.

"Lisbon. . ." Jane whispered.

"Jane. . ." Lisbon whispered back, knowing what was coming next, and not exactly wanting it to happen. Not before she knew the purpose behind the perfume. "Why does the perfume smell like spices?"

He stopped swaying her. "Does such a petty thing matter?"

"It does to me."

"Cinammon," Jane answered slowly. "I always associate spices with you, especially cinnamon."

"I'm confused," Lisbon said softly, looking down at the bottle of _Noir Epices_. "Perfume is such a personal gift."

"Not as personal as a heart-shaped locket," Jane replied.

"_What_?"

"Never mind," he said quickly. "If you don't like the perfume, I'll return it. . . buy you something a little less personal."

"Oh no. . . it's fine," she assured him as a new song started to play. "Thank you. . . I still don't get it, but for some reason it means a lot to me."

Jane didn't say anything else to her, he put his arms around her waist and they both resumed their dance. Holding on to each other a little more tightly then before.

"Jane. . . _Patrick_," Lisbon whispered.

"Lisbon. . . _Teresa_," He whispered back.

"Happy Valentine's day," she said for a third time that day. And then she lifted her lips to his and kissed him with a gentle fierceness.

**_The End_**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Lame ending. . . but I was pressed for time. Anyways, the first song they danced to was "Have I Told You?" by Rachel Lavelle. The second song was the Michael Buble song I based the story on: "Hold On". It was going to be the first song, but I wanted to end with them dancing to it.**

**Holly_ 2/9/010**


End file.
